Sandy Lukøje
Sandra Dee Lukøje, more commonly known as Sandy, is a 2018 introduced character. Sandy is the younger child and only daughter of Olaf Lukøje, the previous Sandman from European Folklore and Ole Lukøje, a story by Hans Christian Anderson. Excited to finally take the spotlight and in one way or an other be equal to her brother, Sandy sides with the Royals. However, she fully supports the Rebels, including her brother, and doesn't agree with Royal extremists. Character Personality Sandy is generally a very good hearted and kind person. She's quiet innocent by many means. She's considered an introvert by many means as well, including those internet test people take for some reason. However, she isn't necessarily quiet or a girl of few words. When she's around people she's comfortable with, she can talk for hours. She gets really stressed and uncomfortable with large people and while she can be their for a little bit, Sandy tends to need to spend time by herself. A lot of time. Sandy is a very, very trusting person. She's one to see the good in people, and while that's not inheriantly a bad thing, it's been used against her. Numerous times has Sandy befriended and warmed up to people just for them to turn around and hurt her or used her. It's happened many times before and will happen again, but Sandy doesn't want to completly throw away her trusting nature completly like others suggest. It doesn't praticularly help when many of your friends have built up walls to protect themselves and thats what they suggest you should do. *theres more *tries to keep her perfect girl kind of sona *i mean its not like she isnt, but she actively tries to not get in trouble or go to parties and be a buzzkill or whatever. *tries not to be in the spotlight most times *she acts like shes content with being sandy in the corner but *not really *but shes not going to say anything about. *very good memory Appearance man Interests and Hobbies Singing TBA Theater Unsurprsingly, Sandy has an interest in theater, specifically musical theater, but general plays are chill too. Ever since she was young, Sandy was part of drama programs inside and outside of school and enjoyed listening to soundtracks from various musicals. According to Martin, their mother adored musicals as well, so thats persumably where Sandy got her interest. Vintage things tba Teaching tba Powers and Abilities * Sleep Inducement- tba Fairy Tale Ole Lukøje Main Article: Ole Lukøje and The Sandman '' The Sandman is a mythical creature who sprinkles "dust" on peoples eyes to make them fall asleep. Depending on how good or bad the person is, they would get either good or bad dreams. Her brother, Martin, is destined to talk the more general role of the Sandman. Sandy, on the other hand, is destined for the singular destiny of Ole Lukøje in the one story. How does Sandy come into it? Sandy is the youngest child of Olaf Lukøje and his high school sweetheart, Elizabeth Lincoln, a decsendant of one of the brothers from the Wild Swans (though she has no claim to that specific destiny, she was just destined to be a generic princess). She came from a very small kingdom but left it all behind the marry Olaf. Sandy was only born five years after they graduated high school, and even then her parents relationship was very rocky. Within those five years Elizabeth had yet to grown accostumed to the life of the Sandman and still was used to being waited on hand and foot and living in castles. There was tension between her parents over Elizabeth mocking Olaf's lifestyle, but Sandy was nevery aware of it. When Sandy was five, her parnets divorced and Olaf recieved full custody over the children, mainly because Elizabeth couldn't care less for them. Sandy wishes to see her mother again, however, she knows she's probably not as great as she hoped. Views on Destiny what Parallels *who knows Relationships Family Olaf Lukøje (Father) * they have a relationship,,, * idk what it is,,, * but its one,,, Elizabeth Lukøje (Mother) * meh * sandy has mixed feelings about her * she remebers vry little about her honestly Martin Lukøje (Older Brother) * they are vry close * like bro and sis * idk thats all i got Friends She's open to friends! Asteria Toothson * younger siblings who have always lived in their siblings shadows !!!! * their still different tho * asteria's less content with being a minor character, while sandys perfectly chill with it * sandy is vry supportive tho Fayetta Toothson * shes much closer to asteria but fayetta is still good Jobal-Jennifer Moria * ''jj * why Acquaintance TBA Pet Rizzo * shes a french poodle * get it * rizzo * frenchie * haha Roommate Maria Madera * musical bros * sandys maria voice of reason * their both based off of characters from musicals * and their dynamic is just based off of that * maria low key has a crush on sandy but lets not talk about Romance Leonard Fotia *leonard and sandy were set up by jj *they hit it off but more in a friendly kind of way *they still dated but neither rlly felt real romantic attraction to each other *they broke up on mutual terms but the relationship wasn't completely a waste, i guess thats the word *turns out leo is aro/ace and sandy is a lesbian. *their still good friends tho. *the joke is leonard works on cars and grease lightening (tho hes far from danny) *sandy is sandy *thats the joke thats all Open for any current/past romantic interests! pls she deserves love Enemies TBA Outfits Sandy wheres mainly wears pale pinks with some other variations of darker pinks along with whites. She wears some accent yellow. A signature part of what she wears is bows, which is in most of her outfits. She also wears a lot vintage kind of outfits and greatly admires 50s aesthetic and tries to work it into what she wears. School Life Class-ic Schedule TBA Alternative Universes TBA Trivia *Sandy's birthday is July 8th. *She's Danish and lives in the EAH equivalent of Denmark. *Sandy is a lesbian. *Here's Sandy's aesthetic board. *Sandy hopes to become a teacher some day. *Despite her mother being born princess, Sandy has no right to the crown or the title of Princess, as her mother was disowned by her family and no longer affilated with them. *Sandy has five half siblings she doesn't know about and may meet them in the future. Quotes Notes *Sandy is primarily based of of Sandy Olsson from Grease. It should be noted that this is the movie version of Sandy, the version I am more familiar with. I haven't seen the actual musical version so if their's any difference I wouldn't know. The reason I chose Sandy Olsson is because the ''Sand''man and ''Sand''y. It's a pun or play on words I suppose. *Ironically, both her and her brother are based off of characters from the 50s. *Her birthday, July 8th is a reference to the year Grease was released, 1978, 7/8 would be her birthday in numbers. Gallery TBA Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Lesbian Category:Sandman Category:Grimms' Peeps